Heat encounter
by Dawns Heart
Summary: Alec is in love with Max, and max goes into heat in a couple of chapters or so. Now Max has broken up with Logan, but is she ready to accept Alec into her life? the one person she has always loved to hate?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel or any of it's characters. They belong to James Cameron and Charles H. Eglee.

Story Notes: Alright basically any episode in the first and second season is fair game as spoilers, but there are a couple of things that have changed. In the episode _Exposure_, Alec goes with her to the school, and in the episode _She Ain't Heavy_, Alec goes after her, and helps her take care of Sam.

He was in love with her.

The warning signs were all there. He should have gotten out of Seattle a long time ago, but he had come back, what was it, twice?

He should have left her on her own, but he had gone back and risked his life along with the X6's to rescue her.

He couldn't kill her, to save his own life. Hell the best lap dance he'd ever had was her sitting in his lap and ruffling his hair!

And this latest development when she had confided in him about Ben, something she had never told anyone else, and let him comfort her had cinched it. He was in love with her.

Alec was in love with Max. Alec was in love with a woman who wouldn't give him the time of day, and thought him a gigantic screw up. Hells fire, he was in love with a woman he had tried to kill, and was responsible for her not being able to get the cure for the virus between her and the man _she_ was in love with.

_Shit._


	2. is it hot in here?

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel or any of it's characters, yadda, yadda, yadda.

Notes: Takes place some time after: _She Ain't Heavy_.

Max sweated in the sweltering heat outside as she, impatiently waited for the guy to sign the package. As she did she noticed the way his muscles ripples under his t-shirt, the way his arms flexed, the way his tongue stuck out of his mouth as he signed the paper. As he was handing the paper back to her and giving her a tip, his cat suddenly launched himself at her. Reflexively Max caught him, and there the cat stayed, purring against Max's chest as he licked at her fingers.

"I'm so sorry," the man looked embarrassed, "he doesn't normally do this."

She flashed him a smile, "It's fine. Really." She assured him, "I've always had a fondness for cats."

He returned her grin "If you're sure…"

"It's fine." Max insisted.

"Alright then," Suddenly he peered a little closer, "Are you alright miss? You look a little…flushed."

Suddenly the pieces all fell into place for Max. Hot, male cat, flushed…FUCK! She was in heat again, so she had to get home pronto. Thank god this was her last package for her current run. Before he could notice her panicked expression she easily replied "My roommate has a cold, maybe I'm starting to get it to."

He nodded understandingly.

"Here," she handed the protesting cat back to him as she retrieved the paper from his grasp as well as her tip "Have a nice day."

That said she turned tail and had to make a conscious effort not to run to her bike. She quickly hopped on and rode off towards Jampony. She didn't care that it was only the beginning of the afternoon, she was dropping off the signatures and going straiht home. Well, that was the plan anyway.

It didn't quite work out that way. Half way there she had to jump into a pool to regain her senses long enough for her not to jump anybody. So Max walked into Jampony, dripping wet, shivering, and burning up.

To her further horror she noticed to male transgenics were there as well as she made her way to Normal. Males reacted to the pheromones transgenics dropped during heat, and often found it almost uncontrollable not to jump said woman. And when there was more than one person trying to 'claim' her, they fought for her. Shit!

Nevertheless, Max made her way towards Normal, without incident. She didn't even wait for him to begin, instead she jumped right in and began talking, "Normal, here's the signatures but I really have to go home. Now. Feel my forehead Normal I'm burning up, I have a fever, and I can't think straight. Can OC come with me? I don't want to get into an accident." She didn't elaborate on said 'accident'.

Luckily Normal seemed to buy her story and just said "Alright, you look all flushed, you can take OC with you."

Max nodded her thanks and dragged the incoming OC out of there tossing her pile of signatures to Sketchy, "Give them to Normal" she called back to him without slowing her stride.

"Whoa boo, wait up! What's happening? Why are you dragging me out of there? And why are you all wet?"

Max didn't let up, very aware of the male transgenics possessive gazes on her and the effect it was having on her body. "Remember last year when I went into heat?"

"Yeah, but what's that got to d- oh!" she glanced at the male transgenics quickly fading from site as they biked out of there at top speed. "Let's get you home boo."

"You mean let's try don't you?" Max replied absently as her gaze strayed to a muscular truck up pumping his tire full of air. Her heat filled mind didn't hesitate to come up with other things he could be pumping, namely her.

Original Cindy leaned over and smacked her "Get your head back in the game, boo! We almost home!"

"Right." Max repeated to herself, "Right."


	3. A mistake?

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel, blah, blah, blah.

**_Notes: This is important:_** **Alright, to all those who reviewed and read this story. What type of ending do you want because right now I'm wavering between two. One is the sad cliché, needs a sequel, story, but that means the story will end in the next two chapters or so. The other is the slightly angsty, a little cliché, longer story, but probable happy ending story. I love reading happy ending stories but sometimes it's different when you write them yourself. Anyways thanks for reading and please let me know. **

Thanks to all who reviewed!

Alec was worried, really worried. He hadn't seen Max all day. He had looked everywhere for the fiery tempered brunette, but she wasn't at Crash, the Space Needle, Terminal City. Their fearless leader also wasn't answering her house phone, pager, or cell phone. Alec figured he would make one quick stop back to her apartment with OC before he completely panicked and informed Terminal City.

Alec had almost reached her apartment door and was halfway through her building before he fully realized what a bad idea that had been. The pheromones hit him so hard; he almost doubled over from the smell. Vaguely he realized that someone must have opened the door. He took a whiff of the air, inhaling more pheromones, and realized something crucial, the person who had opened the door was male. Before his mind had fully caught up to what his nose was telling him, his body was racing up the doors just in time to deck his friend Biggs in the jaw. They tumbled into the apartment.

Original Cindy stared at them in shock as they got back up in combat positions and prepared to fight. She realized faintly from what Max had told her a long time ago about not being able to go to T.C. while in heat about males mate fighting for females. This apparently happened a lot more when females were in heat. And Max….Max was just standing there letting them fight it out, fascinated by them, and only willing to take the stronger male, the Alpha male, for her mate.

As Alec finished beating Biggs into unconsciousness, still retaining enough of his mind not to kill him, which occasionally happened during mate fights, he made his way over to Max.

Even this far gone into heat he would never force her. Alec loved her, and was finding it even harder to resist because he had already been attracted to her and found her nearly irresistible without the pheromones clouding his judgement, and heightening his desire.

Alec swallowed hard at the look he saw in her eyes; a combination of lust, desire, anticipation, need, primal force, something unfathomable he couldn't recognize at the moment, and a touch of fear. It was the fear (and the touch of ice cold water OC had just splashed on them both, that got through to him enough to speak. He didn't want to, he wanted to have at least one night with her, but not like this. Not when it could mean having he risked losing her in his life forever. He had never fully realised how much he needed her until a few weeks ago. But since then his love had grown stronger, until without her he was a thirsty man without water, a man without air, without life. If he could choose between having her or breathing, and what he felt he needed more, he would choose Max. It was always Max. "I won't hurt you Maxie, I would never hurt you." His voice came out husky with a hint of seduction in it that he couldn't control. All she would have to do was tell him to stop, and even in this state he would.

"I know" her soft voice came out breathy.

"If you don't want this Max you have to walk away first, I can't-" he couldn't continue, _I can't turn you away_, he silently finished.

"Alec," he looked at her, "do you want _me_?"

He helplessly looked at her, fear of rejection plain in his eyes, "Yes."

She smiled at him and moved closer, "Good answer" the feisty brunette purred.

It took all his self control, and the iron will Manticore put in him to force the words out, but force them he did, "Max, stop." She looked up at him in vulnerable confusion and a little bit of hurt. He looked straight into her big doe brown eyes "You can't hate me after this, you can't kick me out of your life after this. Things will be different, and I want this I really do, but not if you're going to hate me after this, not if you're going to run. Max, I can't lose_ you_!"

She softly brought her hand up to caress his face, and looking into his eyes, left the truth in them evident to see as she said "I won't hate you, I'll never hate you, I can't." and then she brought her lips to his, and he was gone.

That first gentle kiss was the only gentle one before into a battle of dominance between equals. Their mouths warred with each other even as their hands caressed the other. Alec bit down hard on her lip, and then kissed it better. Max ran her nails down his back then softly caressed the marks. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he carried her into her bedroom, Max's little tank top was already halfway off, and Alec's was ripped right down the center where she had gotten too impatient to undo the buttons. Her hands were already fiddling with his fly when he kicked the door shut.

Original Cindy just stared hard at the door where they had been, he mocha brown eyes wide with shock. "Damn! Well it's about damn time they got their groove on!" Shaking her head she turned back to help the still unconscious Biggs.

Do you guys want the next chapter to be smut or not? I'll warn you, I'm not very good at it, but if you guys want I'll give it a try. Thanks once again!


	4. and the tears fall down like rain

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, blah blah woof woof.

Thanks: To all those who reviewed this story.

Candyabble: Sorry smut is not in this chapter, please read the notes to find out why. Thank you for reviewing and for your support in both my stories. I'll do my best to write the other one with the alternate ending but it might take a while.

Ska: I think you'll be surprised. Thanks for reviewing.

Iridescent Twilight: Thanks for reviewing and sorry about the smut, the notes explain why. Thanks for letting me know your opinion on the ending, I'm having some serious trouble with it. Logan, I'm not sure what to do with him, but I don't think I'm going to kill him, sorry to bust the celebration. However he won't be in the most favorable light either, an episode I recently watched again has made me more pissed off at him than I usually am, and I don't normally like him that much. He reminds me too much of Buffy, all high and mighty with no compassion or understanding for people and their mistakes or differences, feeling like they are better than every one else, just because they hold a certain title. Total arrogance. But that's just me.

Alana84: Sorry about the smut, please read the notes and don't be mad at me makes puppy dog eyes, please? I'm trying to update as much as possible, but a lot is going on, especially now. Thanks for your opinion on the ending, you're helping me out of a serious jam here! Thanks for reviewing, and hopefully enjoy the chapter!

HoneyX5-452: I did read and review one of your stories and currently have it on my alert list. I really love it, it's a great idea, but which X5 was buying the leather jacket? Please be Alec! It's the: X5 Rockband in San Francisco. Thank you very much for your opinion on the ending, I really need it, I'm in so much conflict because they both seem like viable options, so thank you! Thanks for reviewing, enjoy the chapter!

Cora: Sorry about the smut, please read the notes to understand why. Yeah, I agree with you about Max and Logan, there is just no chemistry there! I don't like him much either. Thanks for reviewing!

Willow98002: Thank you so much for reviewing, I will try and update as much as possible, but fanfiction is not all I do, and I have a lot going on right now, including my own original stories, and exams. Take care.

**Notes:** Alright, first off, for all those who wanted smut I am sorry but in this chapter there is no smut. Cringes at the yelling, and ducks the rotten tomato projectiles I tried to write it, I really did, but it wouldn't come out! And the only thing worse than badly written smut is badly written angst. So here goes, I hope you enjoy the chapter anyways. There will probably be more smut later on, either in the sequel (sad ending) or later on in the story (happy ending), but I can't promise anything. Alright?

P.S.: Once again I would really appreciate a beta. Thanks.

Max woke up in the arms of someone…a very strong, male someone. The brunette quickly tensed but relaxed as the memories of the past two days caught up with her.

She silently studied Alec as he slept on, oblivious to the compassionate observation taking place. He was fast asleep for the first time in days, but it seemed she had finally worn him out. _Well mind-blowing sex can do that to you,_ Max reflected happily. She smirked when she remembered how true it was that he was 'Always ready'. Well his not-so-little-soldier had certainly proven that over the past two days.

He looked so innocent as he slept, his sparkling hazel-green eyes that had had far too much experience in death, but yet still glowed with life, were shuttered. His strong jaw and chiselled features were relaxed with a small boyish grin playing around on his lips at whatever it was he was dreaming about. His blond-brown was tousled from all the…_activities_…they had participated in, and that creamy muscular body that was oh-so-delicious was partially bared to her sight.

Max cringed as she thought of how she had treated him in the past. She had been upset. Upset to be attracted to someone who Manticore paired her up with as a BREEDING PARTNER for gods' sake. Upset to want to have wild passionate sex with a man who was the IDENTICAL TWIN to the brother she had KILLED. Upset to be falling in love with the damnable man when she was supposed to be in love with Logan…

But she wasn't in love with Logan, Alec wasn't Manticore, he had suffered just as much as she had, and Alec wasn't Ben. Ben had succumbed to the tortured darkness in his soul; Alec has sought to drag back out into the light, and succeeded.

_But it was all alright now,_ Max willed herself to believe, _they were together_. But were they? Max frowned at the unwelcome but valid thought. She wanted them to be but, she was hit with a sudden bolt of doubt and fear, _unless for him it was just the heat_. A harsh pang of equal parts sadness, pain and fear hit her heart as she let the thought take root and grow. She couldn't blame him if it was, not after the way she had treated him, _like shit, like garbage_, her mind helpfully supplied. And in a way she had sort of forced him to stay with her… Unbidden a tear slid down her cheek.

Alec woke up slowly and leisurely as he replayed the past two days together with Max behind his eyelids. They had been…amazing. He opened his eyes and found himself staring straight into the mahogany eyes of his lover and felt his heart constrict in his chest before it shattered into a million pieces. Those beautiful eyes of hers were filled with pain, sadness, fear _of him?_ he wondered, and of guilt. They were also filled with a tiny modicum of hatred that he didn't realize was directed at herself, not at him. _No! She said she wouldn't hate me!_ His head screamed at him. Paralyzed, he watched as a tear slid down her smooth caramel cheek, that he had only caressed a few hours ago…

He suddenly pulled away from her as if he'd been burned, "No Maxie, shit no!" he swore as he jumped out of bed and pulled on his clothes. He cut her off as she opened her mouth, to blame him no doubt, and harshly bit out "I don't want to hear it. I don't. For once I'm not to blame, you are not going to pin this on me, this is on you 100 percent. This is YOUR FAULT, NOT MINE!" he glared at her for a few seconds then repeated softly, viciously "Not mine."

Alec didn't wait around to hear it, to hear her say it was a mistake. He didn't wait around for her to use him as her punching bag again. He turned away from the tears streaming down her face, each cruel word a blow to her heart, and just turned around and left.

Max had watched in numb shock as he jumped away from her and yelled at her as he pulled on his clothes, almost as though he was ashamed of what they had done, what they had shared. Then the words "It's YOUR FAULT!" penetrated through her numb haze, as did the words "Not mine." And she froze. Not his. Not his mate. She was rejected. But what could she say to that? He was right, it _was_ her fault. _She_ was the screw up, not Alec, never Alec. Renfro's words returned to her in full force "You're poison 452" and it was true. In one way or another she destroyed everything and everyone she loved.

The petite brunette numbly watched as the mate she could have had, had she not ruined the chance, the man who she loved more than life itself, left her room, left her apartment, and slammed the door shut in his haste _to get away from her_.

It was only an apartment that he left, but then why did it feel so much like he was walking out on her, out of her life, and he had just taken her heart with him? She really couldn't blame him, but she'd be damned if it didn't hurt.

Her brain simply shut down and stopped thinking, stopped babbling to itself, as the tears fell down her face like rain. And that's how Original Cindy found her best friend, her boo, the strongest person she knew, an hour later. The tough chica poured out her broken heart in an ocean of sadness on her best friends shoulder. Heart bruised and broken for the world to see, as her walls finally crumbled and buried her beneath them.

Okay people decide right now and let me know: happy ending or sad ending with sequel.

I sincerely hope I didn't screw all that angst up. Like it or hate it, please let me know. Flames however, will be duly fed to the Nomilies in the basement. Tell me _why_ you feel the way you do guys, I want constructive criticism.

Oh and guys? Don't get me wrong, I love Alec, but according to almost every story I've read Max is a screwed up bitch and Alec is a perfect god. They're transgenic everyone, they make mistakes, and this entire scenario was a disastrous misunderstanding, that's all. I also realize Max was a little OOC in this chapter, but she was sort of in shock and therefore babbling, and therefore making no sense, and therefore OOCness, okay? Thanks guys, ciao!


	5. Oops!

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Thank you: I'm Really sorry, I'll write it all out next chapter but I'm currently really busy, and I'm sorry for not updating sooner but I will next chance I get. But it's five in the morning, and I'm going to try and finish this story by the end of the summer. Thank you to all who reviewed, I hope you like this chapter, short as it is.

X-X-X-X-X

Max went to work the next day numb with shock. She didn't see Alec, and at the same time was both elated and depressed. She hurried through the packages, and rushed home. She was halfway there when Max realized something. She and Alec had had unprotected sex. Max could be pregnant.

Max hurriedly stopped by a pharmacy and got a few pregnancy test packages. She then hurried home to do the tests.

X-X-X-X-X

Original Cindy came home immediately when she heard that Max had already left. She found her in the bathroom staring in morbid wonder and shock at tests. With a startling realization she OC realized that they were pregnancy tests, and they were all the same colour. "Boo, what's all this?"

Max looked up at her best friend in shock "I'm pregnant."

X-X-X-X-X

Alec walked in a week after the incident in Max's apartment. It had hurt, her rejection, but Alec would try and become friends with her again. At the very least he needed to remain friends with her. He needed her in his life, and at least he had one night with her. One night that would forever sooth and torture him.

He entered Jampony but couldn't find Max anywhere. However, he spotted Original Cindy, and walked over. "Hey Cindy, do you know where Max is? Does she-" he gulped but carried on "does she want to see me?" he almost took a step backward at the look in her eyes. She was furious.

"Listen you jack ass. I don't want to see you, let alone speak to you. How could you do that to her? And now you want to go back so you can hurt her some more? What is it, you know, just for kicks?"

"What! Listen her heat was not my fault!" Alec defended.

"That's your excuse isn't it? It was her heat, it's not my fault. You couldn't even be nice to her at the end of it? The one heat my boo actually wasn't going to hate herself for and you drag her down into new states of depression? Congratulations! Do you want a medal?" her voice was pure acid.

"Listen OC. My hormones were reacting to her pheromones-" the transgenic male began heatedly in his defence only to be interrupted.

"Exactly." At that Alec shut up in confusion. "You were reacting to her pheromones, you cared nothing for her. Nothing. I don't know why Max fell for you, but did you have to be such an ass about it at the end?" she turned away and started walking away to deliver a package.

"Wait, Cindy, wait! I have to speak to her, where is she? I lo-"

Original Cindy spun around furious, "Don't. Don't you ever say _that_. If you want to get in her pants, who can blame you? First of all she's Max; second of all you're male. But don't you ever say something, especially that, when you don't mean it. Max is far away from you, and will be for awhile. So stay the hell away, because if you come near the apartment, transgenic or not I will beat your ass. Got it?" She didn't even wait for his affirmation she just spun around on her heel and left.

At that moment Alec had been truly scared of Original Cindy, but that barely registered in his mind, when all he could think of was that he has finally had a chance with Max and he had blown it, all because of his assumptions and his big mouth. If he lost Max it would be no one else's fault but his. And that hurt him more than anything.


	6. Zane

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

Thanks to: HoneyX5-452, tea, chance32, Indiana, Alana84, X5-459, g, Lizzie, ringo-gurl07, Lotamoxie, DemonicGambit, Alana84, Angel Of Darkness231, Anna, AmyLynn.

Grey Daze's Nirvana: I hope this answers your questions. Thank you so much for reviewing.

Lizzie: Thank you that review was really touching.

Candyabble: Max was a little emotional at the time, and also love (in my mind at least) tends to take away the logical part of your brain sometimes. Sorry if she seemed a little out of character, but Maz also tends to blame things on herself sometimes, you know? Perhaps it's just me. Thank you for voting, and sorry you didn't get your wish. Thanks soooo much for reviewing.

Lucie: Thanks for your suggestion. I really appreciated it, maybe this will surprise some of you or maybe not. Let me know. Thanks for the goodies (face smeared with chocolate, yummmmm.) ;). And thank you very much for reviewing.

Aotearoa Hiphop Grl: Thanks for the advice and I'll see what I can do! Thank you so much, and I really hope you enjoy this chapter.

Comments: Well the overall census seems to be happy ending. So here goes, this is probably the last chapter. If you want another let me know. Please review, and let me know what you think.

X-X-X

Max stretched out on her bed with a hand on her stomach and sighed. Those three months she had spent with Jace had been incredibly relaxing, and had helped to really clarify things for her. Jace had taught her some basic mother stuff, and she had gotten to spend some more time with her sister and little Max. But that hadn't been the biggest surprise of all. That had been that Zane had been there.

Apparently, when Zane had left L.A. he had gone to Mexico and bumped into Jace. Refusing to be separated from one of his sisters, especially a pregnant sister, Zane had stayed with her. He had planned on later coming down to Seattle to find Max, but she had found him first. With Jace settled in, but Max still pregnant, Zane had decided to come back to Seattle with her.

Original Cindy had been thrilled to see her with Zane, and really surprised. Max truthfully wasn't so surprised that Zane had come with her. He and Max had been the closest among all of her brothers and sisters. Zane was joking now that he should hire himself out as a pregnant woman protector, as that's what he seemed to be doing as of late. He was out going to go line up a job as a mechanic at a place he found in the classified ads in the paper.

Max had managed to get in touch with a few people, through Kendra, who wanted to learn Mandarin Chinese instead of Japanese. Since Kendra didn't know any Chinese and Max was looking for a job, she referred them to her. Max would have to stop by at T.C. soon, and see how everything was going. She had left with scarcely a goodbye to O.C., Joshua, and the whole crowd at T.C. She had only paused long enough to tell Normal that she quit, and then she had been out of there like a rocket.

On her way to Mexico and back from it, Max had found many transgenics and directed them to T.C., she really hoped they remembered her. Most of them had seemed like they would make great friends.

Zane was also out looking for a flat. He said he didn't want to impose on them officially any longer. But he would still be practically living at their place.

The brunette only prayed that he wouldn't run into Alec with the knowledge that he had knocked her up. Zane was very protective of Max and vice versa. In fact their protectiveness of one another had occasionally gotten them into trouble. And no matter how much he had hurt her, Max did not want to see Alec hurt. Stupid? Crazy? Perhaps. But then isn't that what love is? Who knew? The only thing Max could say for sure was that falling in love hurt when there was no one there to catch her at the bottom.

Clearing her thoughts Max decided to go to sleep, she had needed more of it since she got pregnant, and if she slept now she might be able to see the sunrise. Yes, sleep, that was a good idea.

X-X-X

Alec knocked on the door that had become as familiar to him as food, and patiently waited for Original Cindy to answer it. He had found out that Max had quit her job and skipped out on town from _Normal_ of all people.

_**flashback**_

_Alec hadn't seen Max in three days and was getting pretty desperate. He decided to ask Normal where Max was doing her runs so he could get a package in that area and catch her. Imagine his surprise that when asked Normal dismissively replied._

"_Oh, her. She doesn't work here anymore. Burst in early the other day, and told me she quit and then disappeared out that door. Good riddance I say, eh?"_

_In shock Alec stared out the door. She had quit? Damn! How could he talk to here now?_

_**End of Flashback**_

To his surprise it wasn't Original Cindy who answered the door, but a man. The man was the same height as him with less than an inch of difference if there was any. He was in his early twenties with dark hair that curled slightly over the collar of his shirt, and friendly dark eyes. He was lithe and lean, but all smooth muscled grace. Alec briefly wondered if O.C. had hired a bodyguard, but when he caught the slightly predatory scent on the air he understood. This man was a transgenic.

Then Alec caught a scent wafting past the man and out the door. Max, she was there. She was back from wherever she had disappeared to. Then he subconsciously took a challenging stance, she had come back, with this man. "May I please speak to Max?"

The guy raised his eyebrows, "Max hasn't been here for a while."

That could be taken two ways, "I need to speak with her. And I know she's home."

The guy lifted a sardonic eyebrow, "Oh, you're psychic now are you?"

Alec's eyes narrowed in irritation, yet he strove for a calm, quiet tone of voice. "No, I can smell her."

The guys own eyes narrowed in return and he took on a dangerous aura about him, "So you're the guy who knocked Maxie up huh?"

That threw Alec off balance. "What?"

"O.C.!" he called out without taking his eyes off of Alec, "Is this the guy?" he asked when she finally appeared.

"Yup." The black woman nodded confirmation.

"Huh. Listen, and listen well. Leave Maxie alone and she has enough shit to deal with without adding you into the mix. Don't come back got it?"

Alec never agreed, he just glared and walked away. Before he had known Max was pregnant he would have forcefully shoved his way into the apartment to talk to her. But now, he didn't want to risk Max, his precious mate, his love, having a miscarriage. He would be back another time. He'd find another way. He would!

X-X-X

Max was happy. She had also found a well paying job as a museum curator, thanks to her knowledge of all sorts of art from her days as a thief. She could work the linguistic lessons around it, and she would get paid for maternity leave from the museum! This was easily the best job she had ever had. Yes, she was happy. She was.

That hole in her heart would always remain empty, and longing for Alec. But that was not to be. She knew that now. And Max had made a decision to be happy in spite of it all. That, and her darling brother had brought home Hersheys kisses, and spicy peppers, half of which he had made into a sauce for the penne he had brought home as well.

Zane now had his own place, but he was at their place so often he only bothered stacking their fridge. He saw her to work, and to T.C. and back home, and in general took very good care of his sister. He helped out in T.C. and was generally liked by everyone.

Now Max had no way of knowing that Alec had already tried to see her 45 times in the past month. That was part of the reason for seeing her around, to stop Alec from getting close. The other parts were that he loved his little sister and enjoyed talking with her, and he wanted to protect her.

Terminal City as well helped Zane out after learning what had happened. They all liked Alec, but they loved Max. Whether she knew it or not, she was their leader. They trusted her judgement and she had taken a hold over all their hearts. But none of them could have planned for what happened that night…

Max, Zane, O.C., and Sketchy all made plans to meet at Crash that night. Max wore an oversized hooded sweater to hide signs of her pregnancy and claimed it was from the cold.

They all knew she was pregnant, but many others didn't and Max was in no hurry to inform them of that fact.

Now as luck would have it, Alec was sipping at his scotch in a dark corner in the bar where none would notice him. Sketchy and O.C. had already arrived and had a pitcher of beer on the table and four glasses filled. When Zane and Max walked through the door, Alec recognized her scent and looked up in time to see her reaching for a glass, and bringing it to her lips.

Before he knew it he had sprung to her feet, and snatched the glass out of her hand before slamming it back onto the table. Not even checking to see if he had made a commotion, he spoke quietly, vehemently at her "What were you thinking? Drinking alcohol, with a baby on the way? Were you even thinking at all?"

He saw her eyes fill with sadness and then anger as he spoke before a mask slammed down over her features. When she spoke it was coldly, "It's water you dumb ass. Besides which, you have no say in what I do."

He felt his cheeks heat up with anger or embarrassment, he wasn't sure which. "Don't I?" he pulled up a chair and continued heatedly "I'm that baby's father. You'd better damn believe I have a say in whether that kid lives or dies."

"You didn't want me, and you didn't want a child. You left me. Only now you probably feel obligated to care for the kid. Don't. Just leave. Me. Alone." She enunciated each word.

Alec's eyes had darkened with every word, "How dare you say that? How dare you?"

"How dare I?" she hissed back at him as she leaned forward, "I dare, because you walked out on _me_!"

Neither of them noticed the others leaving to go to the bar, where they could see what was happening, but not hear over the noise. It was private.

Alec continued "Didn't your dear friends tell you? I have been trying to reach you! Over 45 times in the last month alone! The only reason I didn't have a physical confrontation with that oaf who lives with you was because I didn't want to have you upset and miscarry. I assume it was the same for him. I came by everyday for three months, I wrote message and slipped them into your locker until I found out you had quit! I bugged O.C. and Joshua night and day. Hell, I even asked Logan until he told me he hadn't spoken with you since you had broken up with him, five BLOODY months ago!"

He really wanted to knock back a scotch but seeing as she couldn't drink alcohol he didn't see how that would be fair to her. That, and getting her angry wouldn't help his argument or the baby. The baby, at that all the anger drained out of him.

In a softer tone of voice he continued, "I'm sorry I walked out on you, I was wrong. I misread the situation. I didn't want to get blamed for a situation in which I didn't think blame should have been given. To me…to me that time was beautiful. It was the best time of my life, I didn't want to hear you desecrate it. I'm sorry." He stared at her with remorse filled eyes. Then he glanced at her stomach with concern "That didn't hurt the baby did it?"

Max half sighed, half laughed "No, Alec. It didn't hurt the baby." As she reached for her drink of _water_, Alec tenderly clasped her hand in his own.

"Max" he said softly, deeply. Curious Max looked over at him, and found herself captured by his eyes, swirling with emotion. He gave her a little smile, "I know this isn't the best place to say this Max, but…I love you." He lovingly ran soothing circles along the back of her slender caramel hand as he continued. "I want forever with you Max. You're my love, my mate, my everything. Mt world starts and ends with you, Max. I love you, and every part of you. I want a family with you. I want to love you, forever. Max."

Max's throat felt strangely tight, and her eyes shone with tears and repressed emotion. She opened her mouth but no sound came out. So she closed it and tried again, finally she got out "I love you too. I know it's not a great follow up to that, but it's-"

Alec gently cut her off, "All I ever wanted." He paused, "Do you want to go home, to talk?" he looked around self-consciously for the first time. "I don't know about you but I feel awkward having such a personal conversation here."

Max gave a warm chuckle, "Me too." The feisty brunette admitted.

He gallantly stepped up and held out his arm, "Shall we?" he bowed.

Max laughed, a rich, warm sound that filled his soul with warmth. She stood up and looped her arm through his, "We shall."

Nodding to Zane and their friends as they passed them before they set off for Max's apartment. As they walked home, they laughed and joked. It wasn't quite alright between them, not yet. But in time, it would be.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

So this is probably the last chappie, unless you guys REALLY want an epilogue. Well, let me know what you think, so PLEASE review. Ciao.


	7. Epilogue

Disclaimer: See first chapter

Notes: This is the epilogue people, I'm sorry I can't continue it any longer. I might touch it up late on or write a follow up, but a lot of the inspiration for this story left, and I'm literally buried under school work. I hope you enjoy this.

This chapter is dedicated to all who reviewed thank you so much. You helped me finished this story, so thank you and I hope this epilogue is worth the wait.

X-X-X-X-X

The wind howled outside of the makeshift hospital as though it was an outlet for the young woman's pain. The brunette nearly screamed as she suffered through yet another painful contraction. The blonde haired man beside her gritted his teeth as he felt the not-so-fragile bones in his hand being crushed by the seemingly delicate one gripping it.

"You damn bastard!" Max screeched, "How could you do this to me?"

The transgenic female doctor assisting them with the birth of their baby smiled reassuringly at Alec, "Don't worry. All females hate the ones who knocked them up when they give birth. Max'll probably calm down, once this is over."

"Like hell!" the fiery brunette raged. "There will be no sex, ever again! EVER! NONE! Do you get it?"

Alec blanched at the thought and asked the woman cautiously if she was sure, the doctor only smiled bemusedly and turned to Max to ask her to push again. The glare Max gave the pretty transgenic named Tawny could have flayed skin from bone.

It had been difficult the past few months, very difficult, but they had worked it out. They had worked it out for their child, for them, and in their sheer stubbornness not to give up on the other now that they had finally found them. This wasn't to say they hadn't fought, they had. Oh, had they ever! But they had worked it out- even if their tempers had been explosive at times they had never walked out on the other. And they were stronger for it.

Alec was brought back to the present moment by hearing Tawny say, "Okay, now one last push, so push really hard!"

It didn't hurt so much anymore, his hand that is, it had gone numb. Instead Alec was overcome with concern for his beautiful fiancée. She seemed to be I so much pain; he really wanted to save her from it.

A baby's wails pierced the air with a set of strong healthy lungs inherited from both parents. Tawny tenderly wrapped the child in the soft blanket and handed the baby over to the woman who had born the beauty.

Alec watched stunned as his family, his life, his reasons for being were brought out right in front of him. Max looked up at him softly, her fingers now returned to a gentle loving grip on his hand, as he helped, to his sudden attention, her hold the baby, their baby.

"Congratulations." Tawny told them both before she exited the room at a rush to share the news with the eagerly awaiting, residents of Terminal City, "It's a girl."

"What do you want to name her?" Max asked him tenderly, the mahogany pools of her eyes shining with love.

"What about Duvessa?"

And in that moment when their eyes connected over their newly born child, they knew that no matter how hard it got, they would never be separated again.

X-X-X-X-X

Well, that's it. For any who are wondering, Duvessa is an Irish name that means dark beauty. I thought it would be especially appropriate considering that the show (and her mother in a way) is dark angel.


End file.
